Got You On Your Toes
by naughtkendahl
Summary: "I always try to find the good in people, and I suppose I wanted to find the good in Owen Milligan, too."


Owen Milligan was in grade twelve. He was a super jock and picked on kids smaller than him. My sister had given me fair warning to stay away from him, which I did my best to do. He came up to _me_ first. It's not my fault he made fun of me for my cutlet falling out of my shirt. It was unavoidable, though, getting made fun of for the situation. I quickly defended myself that day, hoping it'd push him away. I didn't want to deal with a big, smelly jock anyway. I wanted him off of my case. I didn't want to talk to the older boy again. First impressions were ever lasting, and his hadn't been very good. Hell, I didn't like most of the Ice Hounds. They were attractive, I gave all of them that, but their personality made them ugly. Tristan had told me about Luke Baker's comments. Dallas called me flat. Owen was the worst of all, though. There was something about him I couldn't stand. Now that I give it thought, I don't think I wanted to necessarily stay away from him, either. I always try to find the good in people, and I suppose I wanted to find the good in Owen Milligan, too. He couldn't be one hundred percent bad. Deep down, there had to be some good qualities. I was going to ignore my sister's warning and talk to him.

I didn't get the chance, though. He came up to me first.

"Chicken cutlets?"

I turned around in my chair, removing my focus off of Tori and Tristan. Owen Milligan was right behind me. I wrinkled my nose at the sight, moving my glasses up to my eyes in the process. "Have you gotten any action yet?" I asked, titling my head to the side. I heard Tori and Tristan chuckle behind me. I didn't let my face show any emotion, though. That's what Owen wanted from me.

Owen scoffed at me. "Have you?" I noticed his eyebrows raise.

"In fact, I have. You know Campbell? On your team?" I was lying right through my teeth. I hadn't done anything of that sort - ever. I could feel Tori and Tristan's gaze burning through the back of my head. They knew I was lying; I had a certain tone when I did so. Owen didn't need to know that, though.

His eyes widened at me. I could tell by his eyes that he was trying to come up with some kind of retort. He just chuckled again. "You and Cam? When pigs fly." He scoffed once more.

I pushed my lips together, glaring at the much larger boy. "Yeah, well, you can even ask him!" I exclaimed. I knew right after it came out that that had been the wrong thing to say. Now Owen was going to go ask Campbell if we had done anything. I sunk back down in my seat knowing that I had screwed this up.

"I will." With that last comment, Owen left the three of us alone.

I turned back to Tori and Tristan, already knowing what they were thinking by their facial expressions. "I lied." I admitted to them. I could feel my face going red. I just shook my head a little bit. I spoke up again before one of the two could comment. "Let's just forget that ever happened, okay?"

The two of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You and Cam haven't done anything."

I jumped at the sound of the older Milligan's voice. I slammed my locker shut, turning around and focusing my attention at him. I felt incredibly short around him, so I stood on my toes to appear taller. "So?" I rose my eyebrows at him

He scoffed at me. He put his hand on top of my head and pushed me back down so I was flat on my feet. "Mini Newspaper Chick, you have much to learn." He patted my head a couple times.

My eyes rolled. I grabbed his wrist and flung his arm away. "Don't touch me. I bet your hands are all greasy." I commented. I ran my fingertips through my hair a couple of times. I threw the lose strands onto the hallway floor. I looked back up at Owen, glaring at the older boy.

Owen gave me a puzzled look. "Greasy? All I've had was waffles this morning." He corrected me.

"Fine! Syrup, then!"

He shook his head at me. "You need to stop lying about hooking up with hockey players. It'll get you into..." He paused for a few moments, smirking at me. "_Trouble_." He finished in a softer tone. He took a few steps back from me before turning around; disappearing from my sight.

* * *

**A/N: This was more of a prologue. I ship them really, really hard. I doubt many others do, though. We'll just see how many reviews this gets, and if I can actually finish a story for once.**


End file.
